Sleep Well
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: Bagi mereka berdua, tidur nyenyak adalah di saat mereka tidak sendirian di atas tempat tidur. Selalu ada seseorang terkasih yang menemani dan memeluk mereka kala langit malam menggantung di atas kota Konoha./Bad summary. Sequel of Black Confession and Juu Ni. For SHDL II : Sleep. Mind to RnR, minna?


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, cover was edited by me, but image isn't mine, and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc.**

**Tittle: Sleep Well**

**Pairing: SasuHina ^o^**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Rated: T+ **

**Recommended Backsong:**

**# Feel So Good - IU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoO**

Malam itu, langkah kaki Sasuke bergema ringan di sepanjang lorong pendek yang akan membawanya menuju kamar tidur utama. Ia memang baru saja dari ruang kantor pribadinya di rumah, mempelajari berkas-berkas perusahaan untuk rapat dewan direksi besok pagi. Sesampainya di depan kamar, Sasuke pun menggeser pintu di hadapannya secara perlahan—berusaha untuk membuat suara derit pintu tidak terlalu terdengar jelas. Lantas, alih-alih melangkah masuk, ia kini justru hanya menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya di kusen pintu. Ditenggelamkannya kedua tangan di dalam saku celana panjang sutranya, sementara pergelangan kakinya tampak dalam posisi sedikit menyilang. Dengan penuh minat, ia pun menatap sesosok wanita yang sekarang berada di dalam kamar yang luas itu. Wanita bersurai indigo yang sudah menjadi istrinya selama 12 tahun. Uchiha Hinata, mitra hidup terbaiknya.

Wanita yang memakai gaun tidur itu sekarang sedang duduk santai di atas tempat tidur sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk, Hinata membaca sebuah novel yang ia tumpu di atas kedua lututnya yang menekuk menjadi satu. Novel klasik itu pasti baru didapatinya dari perpustakaan, pikir Sasuke kemudian. Istrinya tersebut memang terkadang sering mengunjungi sebuah perpustakaan umum—yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah anak mereka berdua. Perpustakaan itu merupakan satu-satunya perpustakaan umum yang masih bertahan di kota Konoha di tengah kancah kecanggihan dunia yang sudah memasuki tahun 2024, tahun di mana sudah tidak asing lagi dengan adanya kemajuan teknologi yang semakin pesat.

HoloBook adalah salah satu contoh teknologi canggih yang sudah tercipta enam bulan yang lalu. Alat ini dapat digunakan untuk membaca melalui sebuah layar hologram yang bentuknya pun menyerupai buku. Dengan memasukkan sebuah kepingan _disk_—yang mampu menyimpan beragam _file_ dalam kapasitas besar—ke dalam alat tersebut, kita dapat membaca berbagai jenis buku tanpa merasakan berat bebannya serta dapat menyesuaikan ukuran buku yang diinginkan, tanpa harus berpatokan pada ukuran aslinya. Alat itu sendiri sebenarnya merupakan produk keluaran dari sebuah perusahaan yang juga menjadi kompetitor Uchiha Group. Namun, tak sedikit pun Sasuke merasa gentar dengan adanya HoloBook. Selama perusahaan-perusahaannya masih mampu mengeluarkan banyak alat atau unit yang lebih canggih lagi, ia tidak perlu merasa terlalu khawatir.

Istrinya sendiri pun tetap lebih suka membaca melalui buku aslinya secara langsung, alih-alih menggunakan HoloBook. Karena bagi Hinata, mengandalkan alat itu untuk membaca buku justru akan menghilangkan nilai estetikanya. Mungkin kebanyakan orang yang hidup di jaman yang sudah serba canggih dan modern seperti sekarang akan menganggap pemikiran Hinata itu kuno, tapi Sasuke justru menjadi semakin mengagumi istrinya tersebut.

Ketika dilihatnya Hinata masih juga bergeming, Sasuke pun hanya mendengus pelan. Ia memang mengagumi pemikiran wanita itu, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal jika Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya sedikit pun hanya karena sebuah novel. Sebenarnya ada dua hal yang mampu merebut atensi Hinata dari Sasuke, hingga terkadang membuat istrinya tersebut seolah terbius untuk tidak memerhatikan suaminya sendiri maupun yang lainnya. Hanya dua hal: novel dan … Kyouta. Ah, atau satu hal yang terakhir bisa disebut sebagai seseorang, batin Sasuke dengan perasaan jengkel.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata tampak mulai terusik oleh rasa kantuk yang menyerang dirinya. Wanita yang sudah berumur 29 tahun itu kini mengusap kedua mata sembari menguap kecil. Hinata lantas menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan sejurus menyadari ada seseorang yang kini tengah memerhatikannya dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Dengan gerakan lambat, Hinata pun menoleh dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Tubuh wanita tersebut seketika menegang, dengan kedua matanya yang membulat lebar. Kentara sekali ia tampak terkejut akan kehadiran sang suami yang justru baru disadarinya.

"Se-sejak kapan ka-kau berdiri di situ, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara yang terkesan diliputi kegugupan. Susah payah ia menelan salivanya sendiri ketika mendapati tatapan Sasuke yang terlihat mengintimidasi—tampak merajuk sekaligus dibayangi senyum licik yang kasatmata.

"Lagi?" Sasuke pun hanya balik bertanya, tanpa sama sekali berniat menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi dan sebentuk seringai tipis kini ikut bersarang di bibirnya.

Terdiam membeku, Hinata berusaha keras mengatur irama jantungnya yang tengah berdegup cepat. Nafasnya pun kini terasa seperti tertahan di paru-paru. Ia tahu apa yang sekarang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Dan itu sukses membuatnya kelimpungan dengan rona merah yang sudah menjalari keseluruhan wajahnya. Walaupun mereka berdua sudah lama menikah, tapi tetap saja Hinata mengalami kesulitan untuk bereaksi normal setiap kali dirinya akan disentuh oleh Sasuke. Dengan tubuh yang dibalut pakaian hitam, suaminya itu tampak semakin memesona sekaligus … berbahaya. Hinata pun sama sekali tidak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, seolah ada yang menghanguskan otaknya dan membuat ia kehilangan kendali syaraf pusatnya sendiri.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke akhirnya melangkah memasuki kamar setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu dan menekan beberapa tombol sesuai kode angka pengunci. Saat sudah berada di dekat Hinata, pria berambut _raven_ itu segera mengambil novel istrinya dan langsung meletakkan benda tersebut di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke lantas membaringkan tubuh Hinata di tengah ranjang, lalu mengurung keberadaan wanita itu di antara kedua lengan dan menahan berat badannya dengan tumpuan telapak tangan serta lututnya sendiri.

Sasuke pun memilih untuk bergeming sesaat, menikmati ekspresi Hinata yang membuatnya diam-diam tersenyum geli. Perlahan ia kemudian membungkuk dan dengan tepat menyentuhkan bibirnya di satu titik lapisan kulit leher istrinya—di mana ia bisa merasakan nadi Hinata tengah berdenyut kencang. Ia penuhi indra penciumannya dengan aroma lavender lembut yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata. Aroma yang selalu menjadi oksigen favoritnya.

"Tung-tunggu dulu," ucap Hinata kemudian dengan suara yang nyaris terdengar mencicit. Kesadarannya telah kembali pulih. "Aku kira kau akan masih lama di kantormu, ja-jadi aku tak bermaksud—"

"Jangan harap kau bisa berkilah, _Hime_," Sasuke pun hanya bergumam datar seraya beringsut mendekati telinga Hinata. "Seperti biasanya, kau … harus mendapatkan "hukuman". Keberatan?" Bisik Sasuke lalu mencium daun telinga istrinya tersebut dengan lembut. Bibirnya kemudian kembali menjamah kulit leher Hinata dan langsung merasa puas ketika merasakan denyut nadi wanita itu semakin berdentum cepat.

Ketegangan yang dirasakan Hinata pun perlahan-lahan akhirnya mulai meluruh. Perlakuan halus yang diberikan oleh Sasuke mampu membuatnya rileks—meski detak jantungnya sendiri masih belum mau kembali ke ritme normal. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum sipu kini terukir di bibirnya. Sebagai seorang istri, sebenarnya Hinata tidak berniat untuk menolak keinginan Sasuke. Hanya saja, ia memang mengira pria yang sebaya dengan dirinya itu akan mengurusi bisnisnya dalam waktu yang lama di kantor pribadinya di rumah. Jadi, sembari menunggu Sasuke kembali ke kamar, Hinata pun tadi memutuskan untuk membaca novel—yang sama sekali tidak ia sangka ternyata akan berujung dengan dirinya sekali lagi tidak menyadari kehadiran suaminya sendiri. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Hinata akhirnya membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apa yang pria Uchiha itu inginkan, yang berarti ia harus berusaha menahan rasa kantuknya selama beberapa jam ke depan.

Sasuke—yang menyadari penyerahan diri Hinata padanya—seketika menyeringai kecil. Dikecupnya leher Hinata dengan ringan, lantas beralih mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam ciuman lembut dan intens. Bisa dirasakannya kedua lengan Hinata kini mulai bergerak mengalungi lehernya dengan rikuh sembari memejamkan kedua mata lavendernya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada suara ketukan pintu yang membahana dengan cukup keras, membuat Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, sementara Hinata langsung tersentak kaget dengan kedua iris ungu pucatnya yang kembali terlihat.

"_Kaa-san_, buka pintunya!" Seru seseorang kemudian sambil tetap mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

Hinata pun sontak menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara itu berasal, membuat Sasuke seketika merasa kesal akan kedatangan "pengganggu" itu. "Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah tidur?" Tuntutnya dengan nada tajam.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan skeptis yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke, Hinata kemudian menatap pria tersebut dengan pandangan memohon. "Aku harus segera keluar, Sasuke-_kun_."

Namun, itu ternyata tak cukup ampuh untuk membuat Sasuke memenuhi permintaan Hinata. Alih-alih membiarkan wanita itu pergi, Sasuke justru memeluk Hinata dan membalik posisi mereka berdua, sehingga kini Hinata berbaring di atas dirinya sendiri.

"Biarkan saja," gumam Sasuke acuh tak acuh seraya menyurukkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher dan bahu Hinata.

Lantas terdengarlah suara isakan kecil dari luar kamar mereka berdua. "_Kaa-san_, tadi aku bermimpi buruk. Hiks. Tolong buka pintunya."

Kepanikan kontan mewarnai raut wajah Hinata saat mengetahui anaknya itu menangis. "Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_. Kumohon," pinta Hinata lagi, kali ini dengan suara sendu penuh kekhawatiran khas seorang ibu.

Ck! Dasar perusak kesenangan! Rutuk Sasuke di dalam hati. Dengan enggan, akhirnya ia melepas rangkulannya dari tubuh Hinata dan membiarkan istrinya itu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Hinata pun kemudian menyambar jubah sutra di tiang gantungan berukir dan langsung memakainya untuk menutupi gaun tidurnya yang berwarna putih. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar, menekan tombol pembuka kode kunci, lalu segera menggeser pintu.

"_Kaa-san_!" Seru Kyouta ketika dilihatnya Hinata akhirnya menampakkan diri. Sejurus anak laki-laki yang genap berumur enam tahun itu memeluk kedua kaki ibunya, lalu mendongakkan kepala. "Tadi aku bermimpi buruk," adunya lagi dengan ekspresi muram.

Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum dengan pandangan menenangkan. Perlahan dilepasnya rangkulan kedua tangan Kyouta, lantas berlutut di hadapan anaknya itu. "Memang apa yang kau impikan, hmm?" tanya Hinata sembari menyeka jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyouta dengan lembut. "Tidak biasanya kau sampai menangis. Apakah mimpinya sangat buruk?"

Tanpa ragu Kyouta langsung menganggukkan kepala. "Mimpi yang sangat-sangat buruk. Aku bermimpi …" ia berhenti sejenak untuk memeluk sang ibu dalam dekapan posesif kedua lengan mungilnya, "… ada manusia berbahaya yang ingin merebut _Kaa-san_ dariku."

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang seketika mengangkat kedua alis, lalu menyipitkan mata dengan sorot tajam ketika melihat Kyouta tengah menyeringai samar ke arahnya. Hanya sekejap, namun sukses membuat deretan gigi pria itu bergemeletuk kesal. Oh, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud anak itu sebagai "manusia berbahaya".

Kyouta yang mendapati sang ayah menatapnya dengan garang tak langsung merasa gentar. Bahkan dengan pongahnya ia kembali sedikit melekukkan salah satu sudut bibir sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. "Aku tak mau ada apa-apa dengan _Kaa-san_, makanya aku segera datang ke sini."

"Sshh. Tenanglah, Kyou-_kun_," tutur Hinata sembari mengusap-usap punggung Kyouta. Dengan lembut ia melepas pelukan anaknya, lantas tersenyum dan memiringkan kepala. "Lihatlah. _Kaa-san_ baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Kyouta pun hanya mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyuman ibu kesayangannya itu dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kembali ke kamar. _Kaa-san_ akan menemanimu sampai kau bisa tidur lagi," ajak Hinata kemudian seraya bangkit berdiri dan menggandeng tangan anaknya.

Sebelum pintu kamar orang tuanya ditutup sepenuhnya oleh sang ibu, Kyouta menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan, sekali lagi ia memamerkan seringai puas nan jahil ke arah ayahnya.

Sasuke pun menunggu hingga dua sosok itu menghilang dari balik pintu, lantas mendengus kesal. "Cih! Dasar bocah iblis!"

Sasuke sudah yakin tangisan Kyouta tadi hanyalah pura-pura. Anaknya tersebut memang punya banyak cara untuk menjauhkan Hinata darinya. Walaupun ia sangat menyayangi Kyouta, tetapi tetap saja anak laki-laki itu suka bertindak menyebalkan. Memang sering kali Kyouta berusaha menjadikan dirinya sebagai saingan dalam merebut atensi Hinata, alih-alih bersikap layaknya anak kecil seperti biasanya. Padahal jelas-jelas kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh Kyouta saat baru belajar berbicara adalah "_Tou-san_", tapi setelah besar, anak itu justru lebih dekat dengan ibunya.

Secara keseluruhan, fisik Kyouta memang mirip dengan Sasuke ketika masih kecil dulu, hanya saja rambutnya yang tampak berwarna indigo. Jadi, ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu heran jika Hinata sampai terkadang bisa melupakan suaminya sendiri ketika Kyouta sedang mencari perhatiannya, selain karena fakta bahwa Kyouta adalah anak mereka berdua. Sasuke pun hanya bisa berusaha bersabar sebagai seorang suami dan ayah yang menganggap Hinata dan Kyouta adalah dua orang paling berharga—yang tak akan pernah mau ia gantikan dengan siapapun atau apapun. Setidaknya mereka berdua ada dan tetap bisa ia lihat. Masih bernafas dan hidup bersamanya.

'Ya, itu memang yang terpenting.'

**.:.**

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

Hinata berdiri membelakangi pintu kamar dan menatap sosok Sasuke dalam hening. Pria itu sudah mengganti pakaian kerjanya tadi dengan pakaian tidur berwarna hitam kelam. Sasuke sendiri kini tengah berbaring di sisi kanan ranjang dengan posisi menyamping, membuat Hinata hanya mampu memandang bagian belakang dari suaminya tersebut. Namun, Hinata tahu Sasuke sebenarnya belum tidur dan sedang menunggu kedatangan dirinya. Sasuke memang tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak jika tidak ada Hinata di sisinya, sama seperti halnya yang wanita itu rasakan.

Ketika Sasuke ada urusan bisnis—yang mengharuskannya untuk keluar kota atau luar negeri—pun, pria tersebut pasti berusaha untuk tetap bisa menghabiskan malam di rumah. Dengan menggunakan salah satu pesawat jet pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke dapat lebih leluasa untuk memastikan dirinya bisa pulang-pergi dalam waktu singkat tanpa harus repot-repot memanfaatkan jasa pesawat komersial. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Hinata tidak pernah tidur sendirian di kamar mereka berdua. Selalu ada sang suami yang menemani dan memeluknya kala langit malam menggantung di atas kota Konoha. Selalu ada Uchiha Sasuke, teman tidur terbaiknya.

"…_.Menjadikanku seseorang yang pertama kau lihat ketika membuka mata di pagi hari dan yang terakhir kau lihat ketika menutup mata di malam hari…."_

Kilasan janji pernikahan yang diikrarkan oleh dirinya sendiri tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Hinata, membuat rona merah menyelinap di permukaan pipi wanita itu. Sudah 12 tahun berlalu, batin Hinata kemudian. Sebentuk senyum sarat kebahagian dan keharuan pun ikut tersungging di sepasang bibirnya. Ya, janji itu masih dan akan selalu berusaha ia tepati.

Tanpa suara, Hinata lantas menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya secara perlahan. Ditekannya tingkat kegugupannya hingga ke titik terendah. Dengan langkah pelan, Hinata pun menyeberangi kamar menuju tiang gantung berukir dan menanggalkan jubah tidurnya di benda itu. Ia kemudian beralih berjalan menuju ruang kosong di depan sisi kanan ranjang, di mana ia bisa lebih leluasa menghadapi suaminya tersebut. Hinata pun kini memposisikan dirinya dengan berjongkok, tepat di dekat kepala Sasuke. Lantas, ia memangku dagu di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di ujung sepasang lututnya yang menyatu, dan memiringkan kepalanya dalam buncah kegelisahan yang bercampur malu.

"Apa kau marah padaku, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Suaranya mengalir lirih. Dua netra bulannya pun kini memandangi wajah Sasuke dengan rikuh, namun tampak sangat menikmati kegiatannya tersebut.

Hening. Sang pria Uchiha itu masih bergeming dengan kelopak matanya yang terpejam, menyembunyikan kilauan kembar manik yang segelap malam tak berbintang. Hanya sekejap yang sangat pendek, karena dengan gerakan lambat, Sasuke membuka matanya dan seketika menatap Hinata dengan sangat intens, tepat di kedua lavendernya.

Sejurus Hinata berusaha menghalau letup kegugupan yang kini mulai berpecikan di keseluruhan dirinya. Dengan upaya maksimal, ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya itu, lantas tersenyum kikuk. "_Go-gomen ne_," ucap Hinata dengan terbata-bata. Keterdiaman Sasuke dengan _onyx_ yang terus terfokus memandang kedua mata miliknya membuat pertahanan Hinata akhirnya runtuh.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri masih tidak mengguratkan ekspresi di wajahnya, hanya sepasang manik mata gulitanyalah yang kini berganti menyorot senyum geli sekaligus hangat. Kemudian, diulurkannya tangan kanan dengan posisi kelima jarinya terbuka. Kali ini seulas senyum tipis pun benar-benar terbentuk di bibir Sasuke ketika melihat dan merasakan Hinata seketika menggenggam tangannya. Erat, tapi juga dilingkupi oleh kegugupan.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke menarik Hinata dari posisinya di lantai dan menggulingkan tubuh wanita itu hingga berbaring di sisinya. Ia selubungi sebagian tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut tebal berwarna kelabu. Sasuke pun lantas mendekatkan Hinata ke dirinya hingga kepala wanita Uchiha itu bisa menyusup dengan nyaman di lekukan bahunya sendiri, lebih karena refleks akibat keterbiasaan. Dalam lingkar kedua lengannya, Sasuke lalu memeluk Hinata dengan posesif. Merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang masih menegang dalam beku kesima.

"Tidurlah," tutur Sasuke kemudian seraya mengecup lembut ubun-ubun Hinata. "Aku tahu kau sudah mengantuk."

Hinata pun sontak semakin tertegun dengan ucapan Sasuke tersebut. Ia mengira pria itu masih berniat …. Oh, tidak! Kerjapan kedua kelopak matanya dalam gerakan lambat lantas mengiringi semburat merah padam yang menjalari keseluruhan wajahnya. Namun, ekspresinya kemudian berubah menjadi geli sekaligus haru. Tidak pernah berubah, batin Hinata trenyuh. Sembari tersenyum, ia pun mengangguk lalu membalas pelukan Sasuke. Seperti biasa, aroma musk bercampur pinus milik pria itu selalu berhasil membuat dirinya merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"_Oyasumi, Him_e," Sasuke lantas berbisik pelan nan datar sambil memangku dagunya di puncak kepala Hinata. Kedua manik jelaga pekatnya tampak sudah tertutup oleh kelopak mata.

Masih dengan senyum di bibir, Hinata pun perlahan memejamkan netra ungu pucatnya. Bersiap melewati malam dengan kenikmatan dari tidur nyenyak bersama sang suami.

"_Oyasumi mo_, Sasuke-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Ng, maaf kalo ceritanya pendek dan gaje? ._. Sebenernya masih ada lanjutannya lagi empat scene, cuman banyak halangan buat ngebikinnya, terutama karena sibuk kuliah dan gak ada mood nulis di saat udah ada waktu senggang. Pengennya aku coba buat sampe tanggal 25 dulu, tapi karena tugas kuliah numpuk lagi, akhirnya yang aku post cuman dua scene awalnya aja -.-v Abis pengen nyumbang buat SHDL juga. Ini kan yang pertama buat aku xD Tapi yang empat scene sisanya bakalan aku jadiin sekuel dengan judul yang lain kok *plaaak***

**Oh ya, aku gak tahu ni fic ratingnya jangan-jangan udah termasuk semi-M, lagi? Kan ada yang sedikit nyerempet gitu, walopun gak terlalu ekstrim sih *nyengir* Karena masih ragu, makanya aku buat ratingnya T+aja. Kalo kurang tepat, mohon koreksinya, ya.**

**Dan maaf juga buat yang udah aku buat nunggu lama kelanjutan dari fic Unexpected Feeling dan Four Seasons *deep bow* Belum ada mood nulis buat ngelanjutin yang itu. Padahal udah dibuat plotnya. Sekali lagi maaf ya T^T Aku emang kebanyakan punya ide cerita, tapi nulisnya itu yang banyak halangannya. Penyakit tabestry syndrome-ku belum mau sembuh-sembuh juga -_-**

**Terus, ini buat balesan review anon di fic Dark Night :**

**# Emma : Iya, ini dia fic-nya. Walopun belum 100% yang asli sih, cuman dua scene aja *plaak* Maaf nunggu lama xp**

**# payung biru : Hehe. Aku kan emang doyan bikin yang sweet-sweet buat SasuHina *jitaked***

**Makasi banyak juga buat yang udah baca maupun yang review, ya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And as always, for this fic, mind to RnR, minna?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu *deep bow***


End file.
